worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Francesca Lucchini
What is her power exactly? The main page doesn't define it and I heard in the anime it's mainly a ramming type attack, but I don't exactly trust the anime. I tried to gather that information for many witches a while back. Francesca was probably the least well defined of the 501st, coincidentally behind Yeager IMO. One source I found, I believe it was NOT referencing the show, where an "ability chart" was translated and described her power as "Francesca-Focusing energy." And apparently the literal translation of her power's name (the info you see on the main page) is "Light and Heat Attack." However, these are both pretty vague and don't seem to closely describe what is shown in the anime (which I also approach with some skepticism). As you mentioned, it seems to be mostly a ramming attack and I remember reading something that mentioned her forming "offensive shield walls," but that may just be one attack type. I cannot recall her doing any special attacks other than ramming, but I am not very current on the show and have not seen a lot of the written material. Her ramming technique does seem to be more specialized and effective than other characters when they have done the same, which suggests to me that there might be something more there than just putting up a shield. Hopefully someone knows more or has good source material. Bkweiger (talk) 08:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC)--ReiKusanagi (talk) 06:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) World witch Scan Discrepancy In her world witches article biography that was just released the flag dipicting her homeland is shown as the flag of Karlsland instead of the flag of Romanga. I'm unsure if that is simply a massive oversight, or what have you but it does leave a few questions. Not sure if that will be fixed up at some point or will be brought to Shimada's attention so that error can be fixed. Briano The Liberator (talk) 12:15, Febuary 4, 2015 (UTC) Linguistic quibbling "Nero Gattino" is both the wrong word order and the wrong gender. The Italian phrase for "(female) black kitten" is "gattina nera". I'm not going to edit it, because for all I know it's in some official media or another like that (what's the Italian equivalent of Engrish? Itarian, I suppose), and I know how tetchy people get about Word of God even when said Word is blatantly wrong. But I want it on record, because I'm like that. :) Zgryphon (talk) 03:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) OK, thanks! I took it from the Strike Witches wikia in japanese, with the Google Translate. And I have no idea of Italian. Thanks! LyraJewel (talk) 20:59, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Who is she based off? I was reading. And it didnt show who she was based off. I know the Italians where not famous for their guys but. I was thinking. Mabye she is based off the Italian ace Franco Lucchini. I dont know much about him but its just a thought. -ErikaPZ